Noche de juego
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Mimi quería jugar un juego nuevo, Sora sabía que no era buena idea. Toc, toc. "Foro Proyecto 1-8. Topic Taiora: Halloween en una escena". Opción de Ficker DAT.


Este fic participa en el **:** "Foro Proyecto 1-8. Topic Taiora: Halloween en una escena"

 **Opción: Ficker  
Concepto: Ouija a medianoche  
Género: Terror/Suspenso  
Escenario: casa de Sora.**

Lamento si no pude lograr el terror querido, pero fue realmente entretenido escribir algo así. Sale de mi zona de confort.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Noche de juego.**

Formó una sonrisa macabra y al verla retratada en su pintalabios rojo, supo que era una pésima idea.

—Creo que….

Mimi batió las pestañas mientras ponía esa cara de cordero degollado que sólo ella sabía poner, pudo ver como Hikari perdía toda la convicción con la que había llegado, y como Koushiro se mordía el labio evitando decir algo más.

Miró a Taichi buscando su ayuda, pero notó que estaba más interesado en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Miraba la tablilla como si fuera algo mágico, como si realmente pudiera cumplir todo lo decían que haría.

—Entonces, es hora que nos sentemos en un círculo alrededor de la tabla.

Mimi empezó a dar instrucciones, y con horror pudo ver como todos paulatinamente comenzaban a tomar asiento, hasta Yamato se encontraba en su posición. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, en recordarse una y otra vez que no debía estar ahí, que cuando todos voltearon a verla, pegó un pequeño brinco y se arrastró hasta dónde quedaba un puesto vacío.

—Ahora todos debemos poner nuestros dedos sobre esta pieza — apuntó mientras ponía su dedo sobre la única pieza móvil, que tenía una leve forma de flecha y una piedra al medio de esta —. ¿Están todos? Recuerden… por lo que más quieran, nunca saquen el dedo.

Cuándo todos asintieron, notaron que la habitación lucía más oscura que nunca, y la tenue luz de las velas blancas, sólo le daba un aspecto más dramático y macabro a la situación.

—¿Hay alguien aquí cerca?

El silencio era sepulcral, se podía oír sólo las respiraciones de todos. Taichi se removió un poco incómodo en su posición ante tanto silencio y eso logró que Sora le mirara frunciendo el ceño.

—Repito, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Una brisa fría recorrió el lugar, moviendo a su antojo las llamas de las velas y dejando a su paso varios escalofríos. Una fuerza ejerció presión en el tablero y movió la pieza, pasando de la S a la I, luego el silencio otra vez.

Takeru miró nervioso a Koushiro, quien sólo negó con la cabeza al no encontrarle razón lógica a lo que acaba de pasar. Yamato cambió de posición el peso de su cuerpo, buscando una manera de no parecer tan incómodo como lo estaba. Taichi miró a su costado, donde Sora tenía los ojos tan abiertos como si fuera posible.

—¿Mimi… tú?

La pregunta de Hikari quedó en el aire, la pieza volvió a moverse, la brisa batió con fuerza las llamas otra vez. Vieron sus dedos moverse, los corazones desbocados, la incertidumbre y el temor de lo que estaba pasando.

—J…A…J…A…J…A

—Yo me voy — el nerviosismo tomó a la pelirroja, iba a levantarse cuándo el castaño la agarró con la manga de su camiseta y jaló de ella, antes que siquiera despegara el dedo —. ¡Hey!

—No puedes irte — afirmó Mimi mientras miraba temerosa la tablilla, se podía ver en sus ojos —. ¿Q-quién eres?

La pregunta se lanzó al aire, el silencio se la comió y el frío aumento en la habitación. Yamato volteó la cabeza buscando una ventana abierta o un agujero por el que entrara aquella brisa, pero todo estaba completamente cerrado.

Sora estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Desde que Mimi planteó que quería jugar a aquello tuvo varios reparos, y más aun cuándo le pidió que fuera en su casa. No pudo evitar buscar información sobre estos juegos y supo que, si no había un correcto cierre de la experiencia, el lugar podría quedar con el portal abierto.

Lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

La pieza volvió a moverse. Sora podía sentir el corazón subir por su garganta.

—M…U...E….R…T…E

Se movió sobre esas letras, sin titubear. Llegó a dar un pequeño respingo, tomó sin darse cuenta la mano de Taichi, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella y la apretó con fuerza, mientras este dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Mimi… creo que ya no es gracioso — Hikari replicó.

—¿Qué?

La recién aludida tenía los ojos llorosos de todas las emociones que le producía aquella situación, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una brisa fuerte se levantó, las llamas de las velas se apagaron y la habitación quedó en penumbra. Sora no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito nerviosa.

—Yo….

Y se escuchó un ruido, una risa seca comenzó a escucharse por todos lados, como si estuviera en los oídos de cada uno. La temperatura seguía bajando y la brisa se había descontrolado, tirando cosas al suelo desde el escritorio que había en la habitación.

—Toc, toc.

Sora abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sintió algo pasar cerca de su espalda y eso la empujó a acercar su cuerpo al de Taichi, estaba sumamente asustada y no era algo que pudiera negar, sintió como el cuerpo del chico estaba tenso y como de alguna manera, apretó el agarre dándole más protección.

—Toc, toc.

Se escuchó otro grito, esta vez de parte de Mimi, algo la había empujado desde su posición y se encontraba recostada en el suelo. Su dedo ya no tocaba la pieza de la tablilla.

Una de las principales reglas de la ouija se había roto.

Lo que significaba que…

—Fue su error comenzar este juego, queridos.


End file.
